


Our Little Secrets - Whouffaldi Smut One Shots

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lets face it, Prompts Accepted, Smut, could be pointless smut, kiss, one shots, pointless porn, space married, they are space married, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASICALLY WHOUFFALDI SMUT! PROMPTS ACCEPTED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secrets - Whouffaldi Smut One Shots

**Whouffaldi Smut One Shots! Prompts are welcome!**

**Set a few days after Hell Bent - the Doctor didn't use the neural block! Twelve and Clara end up in a room with some old faces. They end up playing truth or dare and things get a little bit... heated. Enjoy!**

The TARDIS landed, after much persuasion from the Doctor.

"Where are we?" Clara asked as the two exited the TARDIS. They were now in a large but empty room, the floor was made of wood and the walls were made of stone. The roof was also quite high. The Doctor closed the door behind him before heading to the centre of the large room. There lay an unlit campfire... why would anyone need an unlit campfire indoors? In one corner of the room there was a bar and in another corner there was a TV set and some sofas. The lights were dimmed and there were a number of different doors leading off into unknown rooms.

"Why has the Tardis brought us here?" the Doctor wondered as Clara made her way over to him. A familiar sound filled their ears, causing the two time travellers to look behind them. They saw another TARDIS appear next to the Doctor's. Out came a very familiar face. A man with floppy brown hair and a recognisable bow tie.

"B-But... how? That's you." Clara whispered. A woman with ginger hair and man followed Eleven out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor? Where are we?" the woman asked.

Eleven looked around before his eyes landed on us, "I don't know, Amy." he said. The three made their way over to Twelve and Clara, "You must be future me." Eleven spoke, "Considering that you have a Tardis."

"Yes..." Twelve grumbled. He didn't particularly want to talk to his terrible previous self. Clara realised that Eleven must not have met her yet. Twelve instantly recognised Amy and Rory, making him feel a pang of guilt inside.

Clara held out her hand to Amy, "I'm Clara. The Doctor's..." she paused, "Companion."

"Friend." the Doctor, Clara's Doctor, corrected. Clara gave him a slight look of shock at that comment. She'd never actually heard him call her a 'friend'.

Amy took her hand, "Amy. That's my husband Rory." Rory gave a slight wave as Amy and Clara retracted their hands. The sound of the TARDIS filled the room once again. Another one appeared next to Eleven's, this time a woman with blonde hair walked out. She was followed by another woman with ginger hair and man with wild brown hair.

"That's also your previous self, I assume." Clara spoke to Twelve. He nodded. Both Eleven and Twelve looked at Rose and Donna. Rose. And Donna. Just all kinds of emotions flowed through them.

"Great!" Ten exclaimed, "I become old!"

"You always were old!" Twelve replied as Ten, Donna and Rose approached.

After introductions, everyone started to explore the... house? Clara watched as her Doctor walked along the edge of walls, scanning with his sonic. She shifted on her bar stool as a glass of wine remained in her hand. She almost jumped when Amy sat next to her, a glass in her own hand, "Er..." Clara started, "Yes?"

"You know him. Don't you? My Doctor." Amy wondered.

Clara nodded, "Yeah. Previous version of Mr Grumpy over there."

"Mr Grumpy." Amy smiled, "Is he always so... _grumpy_ as you put it?"

"To most people he is." she replied as she took a sip, her gaze never leaving Twelve.

Amy then raised her eyebrow at Clara, "Hmm..."

"What?" Clara looked away from Twelve to look at Amy.

She sighed, "Have you ever told him?"

"T-Told him?"

Amy smiled, "Yes."

Clara bit her lip, "Told him what?" she knew exactly what Amy was saying.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Clara whispered, "Yeah I did."

"S-Seriously? I expected you to say no." Amy said in shock.

"I told him a few days ago in a place called the Cloisters."

Amy nodded, "And what did he say back?"

"He just kinda... froze I guess. We were in quite a threatening position and I didn't really expect him to say anything back. He is the Doctor afterall."

"So... he didn't say ANYTHING."

Clara sighed, "Well... he didn't say anything but..."

"Buuttttt... What?" Amy was getting rather excited by all of this drama.

"It was just a small one ya know..."

Amy's eyes widened, "He kissed you?"

She nodded in response, "Yeah."

Amy then groaned, "Clara. I've only known you for about ten minutes and I can physically see the sexual tension."

"There is none." Clara mumbled.

"Seriously?" she questioned. Clara just shrugged as she took another sip. Amy looked over at Rory who was talking to Eleven and Donna, "Rory!" Amy called. A few seconds later Rory made his way over to Clara and Amy and took a seat next to his wife.

"What's up?" he questioned.

Amy just pointed at Clara and then over at Twelve who was still busy scanning every wall he could, "Sexual tension. Yes or no?"

"Definitely. Yes." Rory stated causing Clara to groan and bang her head on the bar.

Amy then smirked, "I have an idea." she said.

"Whenever you have an idea. It tends to be a bad one." Rory said, causing Amy to glare at him.

"What is this idea of yours?" Clara wondered.

"Don't worry about it." she winked.

* * *

Somehow, Amy had forced everyone to sit around the campfire. The circle around the campfire went: Clara, Twelve, Rory, Eleven, Donna, Rose, Ten, Amy. "Why is there a campfire indoors?" Rose asked.

"No clue." Ten replied. Eleven leaned forward and used his sonic to light it before crossing his legs like everyone else.

"Right. Since it was your idea, Pond. I suggest you go first." Eleven said to her. Amy thought about picking on Clara instantly but... she wanted to start of lightly.

"Okay." Amy started, "Err... Ten. Truth or Dare?"

Ten sighed, "Truth."

"Do you fancy anyone in this room?"

He nodded slightly, "Yes." he then looked around the circle before asking, "Clara. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she replied.

"If you had to pick one person in this room. Who would you kiss?" he asked with a smirk. Everyone, except for Twelve, definitely knew who Clara would say.

"You all bloody know already, do I really have to say it?" Clara muttered.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed.

She bit her lip, "My Doctor..." she mumbled. Twelve tried to pretend like he didn't hear that as he looked down slightly... "Anyways... erm, Rory."

"Dare." he nodded.

"Hmm..." Clara began, she looked over at the fridge near the bar, "I dare you to get a chilli pepper and eat it in one go. You aren't allowed to have a drink for three rounds."

"Seriously?" he said, Clara nodded. He got up with a sigh and headed over to the fridge, everyone watched as he took a red chilli out. He lingered before quickly devouring it. Sweat instantly started to trickle down his forehead as he made his way back over to the group, "O-Okay! Okay lets move this on quickly!" he said, breathlessly, "R-Rose. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go on Facebook and post: Just finished watching Sesame street and I think that Big Bird is pregnant."

Rose raised her eyebrow in confusion before taking her phone out of her pocket... A few seconds later she showed the group, "Easy. Might get a few people asking me what the hell I am going on about but..." she paused as she put the phone back in her pocket, "Twelve."

"Dare." he mumbled.

Rose smirked, "I dare you to kiss Clara." Twelve and Clara just looked at her in shock, "Lips don't have to move but you must stay connected for at least ten seconds."

Twelve gulped nervously has he continued looking a Rose, "Err..."

"Oh just do it." Amy stated causing Twelve to look to his right at Clara. Rory pushed Twelve's head forward as Amy pushed Clara's forward, forcing their lips to suddenly meet. Both of their eyes closed on instinct.

"Ten, nine, eight..." the group started to count down. Clara was so tempted to just take the Doctor right there. She was about to kiss back but Amy shouted, "Time's up!" causing the pair to pull away. Their faces were pure red.

"Come on, Twelve! We know you're flustered but we should get on with the game!" Donna teased.

"P-Please hurry up!" Rory pleaded, "My mouth is on fire."

Twelve sighed, "Erm er... Y-yeah er... Okay. A-Amy. Truth or Dare?"

Amy laughed slightly, "Erm... Truth."

"How many kids would you like and does Rory know that you want kids?"

"Rory does know I want kids, yes. I'd say a maximum of two." Amy said. Rory then instantly stood up and dashed over to the fridge, taking out a huge carton of milk and started to down it.

Amy then smirked, "Clara."

"Great..." Clara mumbled, "I'm probably going to regret this but... Dare."

Amy pointed over to a door, "You and Twelve go into that room. And you have to stay in there for an hour."

"And do what exactly?" Twelve wondered.

"Whatever. You. Want." Amy said slowly, "And while you two are in there. The rest of us can have a break and watch some TV and drink some wine." Everyone agreed as they stood up except for Clara and Twelve. The Doctor slowly stood up before offering a hand to Clara, she took it nervously as they both made their way to the room. Once inside, the Doctor let go of Clara's hand and headed over to the bed to sit down. Clara, on instinct, locked the door before sitting down next to the Doctor.

"You do know what they are expecting us to do... right?" Clara said.

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah." he looked down at the floor with his hands in his lap.

"You erm..." she began, "You remember what I said in the Cloisters?"

"Yes. I was thinking about deleting the whole Gallifrey incident from my memories."

Clara nodded, "Yeah. It was pretty erm... pretty bad." After a few seconds of silence, Clara groaned, "Doctor." he looked her in the eye, "Answer me truthfully. Why did you kiss me on Gallifrey?"

Without breaking eye contact he replied, "I don't know."

"Yes you do." she replied.

"Well you should know."

"Oh, I really don't. You give me so many mixed signals!" she exclaimed with a hint of anger and sadness.

He sighed, "Clara-"

"Why? Why didn't you say it back?"

"If I'm being honest, my impossible girl. I was going to say it long ago. When I was bow-tie boy."

Clara just looked at him in confusion, "Why didn't you?"

"I was waiting for you to say it first."

She shook her head slightly, "I was waiting for you to say it first..." she paused, "But I did say it first. So why didn't you say it back?" the Doctor just looked at her... he waited... "Wait." she said in realisation, "Y-You? The Doctor? You love me?"

"I thought it was obvious." he chuckled, "And I've always thought. Actions speak louder than words."

"Wise words." she muttered.

"Wise man." he replied. A few seconds later he asked, "Could I... possibly... ya know. K-Kiss you?"

Clara couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her face, "You really don't have to ask."

The Doctor then instantly connected his lips with hers causing Clara to sigh in relief as she slowly put her arms around his neck. A few seconds later, he carefully shifted them until Clara's head rested on the pillow. He hovered over her before she pulled his lips back down to hers, his hands landed on either side of her head. Clara moaned as the Doctor's tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed hers. Both of his hearts pounded and if her heart could, she's sure it would. Her hands tangled in his hair causing the Doctor to let out a moan that Clara had been waiting to hear. The two of them felt like they had been waiting for centuries for this precise moment. The lights seemed to automatically dim.

"I love you." she whispered as the Doctor began to place light kisses on her neck.

"I love you, too." he whispered back making her smile. She could hardly believe that those words had left his mouth. Her eyes remained shut as she elicited another moan when the Doctor sucked on her skin. So much for the 'not a hugger' Doctor. Clara couldn't wait any longer as she pushed the Doctor's coat off and tossed it to the floor, his hands travelled down to pull off her grey jumper and white under shirt. He took in the sight of her with just a bra and trousers before putting his lips back on hers with hunger.

Somehow, Clara managed to remove the Doctor's shirt. Her hands wandered over his chest before travelling down towards his trousers. The Doctor removed his mouth from hers quickly before saying, "Are you one hundred percent sure, my Clara?"

"Yes. Yes, Doctor."

"Because I still have a duty of care." he whispered.

"I know." she assured before proceeding to unzip his trousers, the Doctor returned his mouth to her neck. His hands wandered down to start removing her own jeans. Oh, Clara was definitely going to have to thank Amy for this. After quite a struggle, they both managed to remove their bottoms, leaving them in just their underwear. Clara reached round to undo her bra and throw it to the floor. The Doctor smiled before putting his lips around one of her nipples, causing Clara to bite her lip and sink her head further into the pillow. The Doctor managed to lower his underwear, Clara glanced down as he removed his mouth from her. She couldn't help but moan as he proceeded to slowly remove her knickers. Clara could physically feel her face redden and heat up, the Doctor pecked her on the lips in reassurance before positioning himself.

"You're sure?"

"Yes! For the love of god, yes, Doctor!" she exclaimed. He chuckled before pushing into her. The impossible girl moaned in pleasure before being silenced by the Doctor as he put his lips to hers once more. The Doctor began to slowly thrust in and out of her, she tried her hardest to suppress the moans but she failed. The Doctor soon began to groan too, he had been holding them in through fear of embarrassment.

"Gods, I love you." he moaned out. One hand remained by Clara's head whilst the other travelled down to circle her clit. This time, Clara let out the loudest moan the Doctor has ever heard causing him to chuckle in response as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Clara was glad that their first time was slow... it felt more like 'making love' than just a quick round of meaningless sex.

She felt like she was going to burst, she managed to say in between kisses, "I need to- I need to come, Doctor." he applied slight pressure to her clit and began to move a little faster inside her. Her arms pulled him closer as she dug her nails into his back. The Doctor continued to thrust faster, making him bury his face in her neck. Waves of climax soon hit them both as he spilled into her with a groan, "Doctor." she moaned as she came right along with him. He pulled out of her with laboured breathing as he lay softly next to her. Clara quickly wrapped her arms around him, "D-Doctor? We... We didn't use protection." her breathing was just a habit...

"Not... compatible..." he replied in reassurance with a yawn. She nodded. Clara then reluctantly stood up and started to put her clothes back on, "Where you going?"

"I really need a drink." she said before bending down to peck him on the lips. He closed his eyes as she spoke, "I love you." he hummed in response before Clara exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Clara!" Amy exclaimed from the other side of the room, "Anything happen?"

I shook my head with a shrug, "Nope." I lied, "We both just talked a bit and decided that now wasn't the right time for that." Amy just pouted.

It'll be our little secret.


End file.
